


There are no Road Signs in the Stone World.

by Lunari_Child



Series: #RipVine #StoneWorld [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cue the confusion of the Ishigami Village, Senkuu and Gen remembering Vine in the Stone World, Vine : "Road Works Ahead", Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunari_Child/pseuds/Lunari_Child
Summary: It happened randomly, they weren't really expecting it at all.Well Senku wasn’t, that was for sure. Gen wasn’t expecting Senku to actually get the reference either. All the Ishigami villagers that continued on with them, where just thoroughly confused."Is this an old world thing?""Hah, this is way more ancient."
Series: #RipVine #StoneWorld [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167311
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	There are no Road Signs in the Stone World.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I dunno if this has been done, but whatever! late nights/early morning thoughts with the roommate bathed this series up. Enjoy!

It happened randomly, they weren't really expecting it at all.

Well Senku wasn’t, that was for sure. Gen wasn’t expecting Senku to actually get the reference either. All the Ishigami villagers that continued on with them, were just thoroughly confused.

They were on their way to Tsukasa’s empire so they could save Chrome, and defeat the Empire of might once and for all. Gen was driving. Senku was talking about how the wheels were made to tackle the uneven grounds, but was still in a situation where they could get damaged and that would lead towards them being at a stale point. Gen had come out with a single line, before they reached the mountain, and Senku froze, Kohaku thought it was because he had another grand idea that would help them later on, which in a way he did, but that wasn’t the reason.

“Repeat that.”

“Huh?” Gen blinked, before letting a small ‘ah’ then smirking down at the scientist. “I aid-say; Road work ahead? Yeah I sure hope it does.”

“But… It doesn’t?”

Senku had a pained expression cross his face.

Gen sighed.

The rest of the troops had confusion written across their face.

"Is this an old world thing?"

"Hah, this is way more ancient."

“The stone world doesn’t have any signs…” Gen nervously laughed. “So I kinda… Eally-ray do hope the road ahead does work.”

“Ditto, Mentalist.”

* * *

It was quiet for a little longer, as they pushed the vehicle up the mountain, and Senkuu finally getting that grand idea that Kohaku though peaked before, just to be proven wrong because nostalgia is a thing even for mad scientists and snake like magicians. Soon enough as the kingdom went to work on upgrading their automobile, Chrome and Kohaku both approached Gen and Senkuu as Senkuu was painting on the so-called glue to his shield.

"You guys said that thing Gen did earlier, is from the old world?"

"Yup."

"Why don't we use them as a distraction?"

Gen and Senkuu both paused and then turned towards Kohaku and Chrome as the words left the blonde warriors lips. A laugh left Senkuu at the thought, after all with Gen's smooth talking and the tag team of them both being from the old world, it could work, but it wouldn't, there just wasn't enough old worlders to do it. Yeah they had Yuzuriha and Taiju, and now Nikki on their side, and Tsukasa and Hyouga would get the references, but it wouldn't work like Kohaku and Chrome are probably thinking.

"Great plan guys, totally did not think of that one!"

"Really?!"

"Hell no!" Senkuu sighed as he placed the last sheet of paper over the shield. "It wouldn't work too well."

"Adly-say, Senkuu-chan has a point." Gen stood up from where he was crouching. "You all don't know the memes we know, and explaining would defeat the fun and silliness of them. It's better to just do it when you already acquire knowledge like us old worlders have."

"What about your friends who are there."

"Ahh, the big oaf and Yuzuriha would be good assets to this kind of plan, if I agreed to it, but it still ten billion percent wouldn't work to how you are thinking."

"Why?"

"It would make good for a short distraction, but that is about it." Gen chipped in his two pence on the subject once again. "The people in empire of might are all brawn and probably stupid, but that doesn't cross off that Tsukasa-chan hasn't de-petrified some smart people as well. Hyouga-chan, Homura-chan and Nikki-chan are all just the beginning of these kinds of people."

"Plus that guy with the super good hearing, will probably figure out the semantics behind using vines as a distraction."

"Ukyo-chan is indeed the orst-way of our problems with his hearing."

"So we are just going to stick with the armoured automobile!"

Senkuu lifted the shield, and just like that the subject of using vines was dropped and Kohaku went to gather the rest of the troops, as Chrome marvelled over the creation that Senkuu now held within his grasp. That did not stop the young scientist from glancing at the mentalist next to him, the eye contact relayed a silent message, that just had Senkuu letting out a chuckle, turning back to Chrome and grinned widely at his apprentice.

"Let's go show the rest of the kingdom our amazing newly acquired weapon of science that'll ten billion percent help us win against Tsukasa and his empire of might!"


End file.
